Shade
} |name = Shade |image = Creature-Greater Shade.png |px = 270px |variations = Lesser shade Shade Greater shade Ash wraith |rank = Normal Lieutenant Boss |location = Lower Ruins, The Raw Fade, Treacherous Path, Dead Trenches, Blackmarsh |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins The Stone Prisoner Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Legacy Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age (tabletop RPG) Dragon Age: Inquisition }} According to the various sources, shades are either the true form of demons when they appear outside of the Fade without a hostCodex entry: Shade or the souls of the dead who have come back from the Fade into the mortal world.Dragon Age: Origins: Prima Official Game Guide, p. 151''Dragon Age RPG, Set 1, Game Master's Guide, p. 34 Some scholars believe their confusion with the waking world leaves them unable to possess the living or dead. It has also been speculated that the shades may believe that they are still in the Fade. Some shades may be content to float as shadows, assaulting the mind of anyone they encounter. The living are weakened when a shade is near. Background Involvement Shades are divided into two types: lesser and greater. The latter are more powerful and have several additional abilities. Both types have 50% Fire resistance and 5% Spirit resistance, and are immune to stun and sleep effects. Finally, they rely on mana and are thus vulnerable to templar abilities, Mana Drain, Mana Clash and Magebane Poison. Abilities '''Both types': Greater shades only: The Mage's Treasure While on their way toward the final piece of the Juggernaut armor set, the Warden will encounter some uncommon shades. During the Elven Ritual, two ghostly shades will appear if the ritual is performed incorrectly, or if it is performed without the tablet. These ghostly shades use AI packages of Arcane Horrors, and thus can cast some dangerous spells unavailable to regular shades. On the other hand, they do not have any elemental resistances regular shades have. Another shade guards the sarcophagus containing the Juggernaut Plate Armor, and appears as the ghost of a female elf. Interestingly, the female elf shade has Captivating Song as one available abilities (though she does not use it), and both undead and demon resistances - meaning she has 75% Cold resistance, 5% Spirit resistance, and 50% Fire resistance from the "demon" part, but -25% Fire resistance from the "undead" part. She also uses an Arcane Horror AI package. Sarcophagus shade: "Ritual" shades: Notable shades * Gazarath * Treacherous Shades * Gangue Shade * The Dark Theurge * Ethereal golem * Possessed ogre commander * Queen of the Blackmarsh Notes * Three boss-ranked greater shades can be fought throughout the game: one in the Korcari Wilds during A Pinch of Ashes quest, the Gangue Shade in the Dead Trenches, and the other during the Treacherous Path random encounter. * Although Misdirection Hex is one of greater shades' available spells, the target of this spell in their AI package is set to "self", rather than a hostile target. Furthermore, they actually cannot do the cast animation of Misdirection Hex, and so the spell would never go off, and would not be put on cooldown. This means they would attempt to cast the spell several times in quick succession, resulting in several feedback messages appearing at the same time (as well as wasting several times the actual activation cost). * The greater shade in the abandoned campsite in the West Brecilian Forest does not have any of a typical shade's spells. It also uses the AI package of an Ash Wraith, and its creature file specifies that it is of boss rank, rather than lieutenant. It has a minimum level of 10. * Like the rage demons, shades will often rise up from the ground. However, instead of sinking back down with black outline, they dissipate into a cloud of grayish-black substance, which disappears in a second. Gallery Creature-Lesser Shade.jpg|Lesser Shade DA2 Shade enemy - demons - 2.jpg|A Shade in Dragon Age II Shade DAI.png|A Shade in Dragon Age: Inquisition Greater Shade.png| A Greater Shade in Dragon Age: Inquisition RPG Shade.png|Concept artwork of a Shade ShadeHoDA.png|A Shade in Heroes of Dragon Age See also References Category:Creatures Category:Dragon Age: Origins creatures Category:The Stone Prisoner creatures Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening creatures Category:Dragon Age II creatures Category:Legacy creatures Category:Dragon Age (tabletop RPG) creatures Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition creatures Category:Heroes of Dragon Age creatures Category:Shades